Power transistors commonly employed in automotive and industrial electronics require a low on-state resistance (Ron·A), while securing a high voltage blocking capability. For example, a MOS (“metal oxide semiconductor”) power transistor should be capable, depending upon application requirements, to block drain to source voltages Vds of some tens to some hundreds or thousands of volts. MOS power transistors typically conduct very large currents which may be up to some hundreds of Amperes at typical gate-source voltages of about 2 to 20 V.
Lateral power devices, in which a current flow mainly takes place parallel to a first main surface of a semiconductor substrate, are useful for integrated circuits in which further components, such as switches, bridges and control circuits are integrated. According to concepts, lateral power devices may be implemented as a power FinFET, in which the gate electrode may be disposed in gate trenches and may pattern the body region into the shape of a ridge. According to these concepts, source contacts and drain contacts may extend in the semiconductor substrate. It may be desirable to integrate n-channel and p-channel power MOSFETs into one single semiconductor substrate. Accordingly, concepts for further simplifying such a manufacturing process are investigated.